Complete control
by mrstrekkiemonster
Summary: Cal and Gillian make a deal but should what happens in Vegas stay in Vegas or can they finaly get their act together?
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Fold Equity. I thought they missed a huge opportunity! I mean it's Vegas baby!**

Light from a crack in the curtains spilled onto her face waking her from her slumber. Gillian Foster opened her eyes but quickly closed them again when a pain shot through her head. She groaned. She had a hangover and a fierce one at that. How much had she had to drink last night? She tried to recall the events of the previous evening. Suddenly she registered she wasn't alone. She could feel an arm draped over her stomach. Reluctantly she opened her eyes afraid of what she might find. Next to her, sleeping soundly was Cal. Relief flooded her, quickly followed by surprise when she realised she was happy it was Cal. Frantically she searched her mind for answers.

Flashback

Walking through the casino Gillian felt great. For the first time the whole trip she was happy. And then she saw Cal. He wouldn't! She hurried towards him. He could and he was! She watched with bated breath as he placed his bet. He turned to her his eyes expectant. She remembered the disappointment and sadness on his face as she had turned without a word and walked away.

Ben was waiting outside and although he was no deception expert he knew something was up. He gently probed but gave up when she told him over and over she was fine. He took her to a couple of very interesting places which she would have normally enjoyed but after she had tried to muster enthusiasm for a third, Ben gave up. He found the nearest bar and pulled her inside.

"Whatever's going on the only cure for you tonight is to get wasted!" he told her

Gillian smiled "That is a wonderful idea."

Gillian remembered a lot of whiskey. So many she lost count. She remembered dancing with Ben, who was very good, until she got them thrown out of the bar by dancing on a table. Stumbling out into the night giggling like children they got a taxi back to the hotel. Reynolds escorted her to her room, holding her around the waist to make sure she didn't fall. When they reached her door, they found Cal sitting on the floor, waiting. He looked like he'd been there a while and his mood wasn't helped by the sight of Gillian clinging to Ben. Reynolds looked sheepish, like a kid who'd been caught stealing cookies, but he quickly recovered when he realised the reason for Gillian's earlier distress.

"I should'a known." He said glaring down at Cal.

Cal hauled himself to his feet and squared up to Ben. They glared at each other but looked away when the sound of a lock caught their attention. They both watched as Gillian opened the door to her room. Cal moved towards her.

"Foster..." he began but she held up her hand to stop him.

"I have nothing to say to you Cal." She told him before turning to Reynolds. "Thank you Ben. I had a wonderful time with you." She said pointedly before kissing his cheek and closing the door on both of them.

Ben touched his fingers to the place she had kissed and Cal wanted to punch him. He squared up to Reynolds again but this time Ben just laughed. He shook his head at Cal. "Don't worry. I'm no threat to you." he told him

Cal deflated slightly "Eh?

"She's only interested in one person and that aint me."

"How'd ya mean?"

Ben gave an annoyed sigh. "Jeez Lightman. For an expert in emotions you really are blind sometimes! Look I don't know what you did this time, but the whole time she's been with me she's been thinking about you."

Cal flashed surprise then pride quickly followed by shame and remorse.

Ben continued. "She's a hell of a woman. You're lucky to have her, and as much as I like you, if you don't make it up to her and treat her right you'll have me to answer to. Got that?"

Inside her room Gillian was leaning heavily on the door listening to the whole conversation. After a minute or so of silence she figured Cal and Reynolds must have left until she was startled by knocking on the door. Peering through the spy hole she saw Cal on the other side with no sign of Ben. Still furious and very drunk she ignored him but he wouldn't give up. The knocking became louder and he began shouting. Afraid he would make an even bigger scene she hissed "Go away!" through the door.

"Not until you talk to me!" he yelled "I'm not leaving."

Gillian was silent for a moment so Cal resumed banging. A couple of people from nearby rooms came out and began complaining, but Cal ignored them. Eventually all of the banging and arguing was too much for Gillian and she threw open the door. Cal quickly pushed his way in before she could change her mind. He turned to discover she had gone. Annoyed he stalked out of the room to see her disappearing into the lift. He found the stairs and leapt them two at a time presuming she had gone downstairs. He was right. He saw her heading through the hotel lobby and ran after her. He caught up with her at the entrance to the hotel. Grabbing her arm he pleaded

"Just hear me out?"

She turned to him fury blazing in her eyes. "Why? So you can say you're sorry? Talk your way out of it? Not this time Cal!" And she stormed out of the hotel.

"Stop doing that!"He shouted following her down the walkway. "Stop walking away from me."

Gillian stopped. Something in his voice caught her. Could it be? The great Cal Lightman actually sounded vulnerable. She turned to him and even in her drunken state she could read the despair.

"Please." He said, his eyes imploring her. "Just hear me out. Let me apologise and then you can go back to hating me."

Gillian sighed despite herself and said. "I don't hate you Cal."

Hope flashed on his face and he took her hands leading her to a bench before she could change her mind. It was late now and the walkway was quiet. Fountains splashed in the background as Cal searched for the right words.

"I've been shit to you since we've been here. Vegas turns me into a bastard, but that's no excuse. You don't deserve to be treated that way. I'm sorry." He showed genuine remorse and Gillian felt her heart soften.

"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly.

"Which bit?" he asked. "Let's face it I've made a lot of stupid choices since we've been here."

"Any of it?"

Cal thought for a while. "I can't answer that." He said "It's just Vegas but I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did."

Cal was tempted to ask which had hurt more, him sleeping with Poppy or gambling the money, but he wasn't sure he could handle the answer.

"It was a reckless, irresponsible thing to do." She said breaking his thoughts. "We need that money."

"I know. I'm sorry luv."

"We could lose our business. I've put my heart and soul into that company and you treat it like it's nothing."

The double meaning of her words hit Cal like a punch in the stomach. He felt so ashamed he couldn't look at her.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore." She said.

If he thought he felt bad before those words made him feel a hundred times worse. He needed to make amends, but he had no idea how. He wanted to take her in his arms and beg forgiveness, but her body language warned him away. Instead an idea struck him. "You're right." He told her. "I don't deserve your trust so until you decide otherwise, I am handing over complete control of the Lightman Group to you."

Gillian's eyes widened, but Cal continued. "When we get home I'll sign everything over to you. That way I can't screw up your life anymore than I already have."

Gillian looked at him and could see he was deadly serious. Her head began to hurt. The alcohol was beginning to wear off and she was overwhelmed by the offer Cal was making.

"How do you know you can trust me to give it back?" She asked calling his bluff.

He took her hands. "I'd trust you with my life."

Suddenly his face lit up. Gillian had seen the look before. It was a Vegas look. Whatever he was thinking it couldn't be good.

"Come on." He said pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He led her past the fountains and down the strip. After a few minutes he stopped outside a white building and pointed at the sign. Gillian's head was spinning as she read the words Chapel of Love. She opened her mouth to speak but had no idea what to say.

Cal grinned and looked at her like his plan made perfect sense.

"Marry me?" he asked sincerely.

Gillian's heart skipped a beat and she was shocked to find the first word that popped into her head was yes! Fortunately she managed not to say it out loud and just stared at him instead.

"Think about it." He said. "I'm a mess. The only person in the whole world who could straighten me out is you. If we get married you would have complete control over me and..." he trailed off as he registered the hurt on her face.

"Getting married isn't about control Cal. The only reason to get married is love. This is crazy!" she ran a hand through her hair trying to get a grip on her feelings. It didn't work. She glared at him. Her eyes burning, tears of anger threatening to spill over. "You are twisted you know that! How could you possibly think I would want to marry you! Like this!"

Cal's eyes widened when she said 'like this. He tried to speak but she cut across him.

"Vegas brings out the worst in you and I'm not going to be a part of it!"

Cal was backed into a corner. His mind wrestling to find a way out of another mess he had created. Angels and devils fought on his shoulders and being in Vegas the devils won. In his usual arrogant style he challenged her.

"Couldn't handle it eh? Too much of a challenge for you? Isn't that what good girls like you are supposed to do? Try and change bad boys like me?" He was deliberately goading her. "Or are you worried about your reputation? Someone like you, being with someone like me. Wouldn't fit your image would it luv?"

"Stop it!" she yelled.

He moved closer invading her space. The combination of his proximity and the amount of alcohol she had consumed made her head swim.

"Come on Foster." He said deliberately using her married name. "Embrace the Vegas."

Those three words made something snap inside Gillian. For once her wild side overruled her common sense.

"Complete control?" she clarified rising to his challenge.

Cal nodded. Gillian held out her hand and shook Cal's "Deal." She said leading him into the chapel.

Back in the present, sitting fully up in bed, a blind panic had muted the raging hangover. Gillian frantically searched her mind for the missing pieces of the previous night. She checked her left hand. No ring. That was good, right? She tried to sneak a peek at Cal's hands but they were under his head and he was fast asleep. She watched him for a while. He looked so peaceful and content. It was rare to see him so, unguarded, so open. Gillian allowed herself a brief moment to wonder what waking up with Cal every morning would be like. A hammering at the door disturbed her revere, making her jump and her bedfellow open his eyes. Cal smiled a genuine delighted grin when he saw her. He was just about to speak when Reynolds voice came booming through the door.

"Gillian? Gillian! You in there?"

Cal and Gillian looked at each other, Cal smug, Gillian horrified. Reynolds banged again.

"Gillian! Our plane leaves in an hour. The car is waiting downstairs!"

The looks turned to 'Oh crap' as they both looked at the clock. Gillian jumped out of bed and ran towards the door when Cal's voice stopped her.

"Er Foster."

Gillian turned to see him pointing at her.

"Lovely view but maybe you don't want to share it with Reynolds yeah?"

Gillian looked down to see all she was wearing was her underwear. Blushing a violent shade of scarlet, Gillian scowled at Cal who was laughing into his pillow. She ran into the bathroom to grab a robe. She went to the door and opened it a fraction so only her head peeked out.

"Where the hell have you been?" a clearly irate Ben asked her. "Where's Lightman? The car's waiting."

"Don't worry Ben, we'll be out as fast as we can."

Reynolds quirked an eyebrow. "We?"

Gillian's face turned red again. "Me. I mean me...I mean I'll find him...and we'll meet you downstairs. Ok?" and she shut the door in Reynolds face.

She watched through the spy hole to make sure he had gone. Sighing, she turned around and bumped straight into a fully dressed Cal who had been standing behind her. She tried to move past him but he went the same way. She moved again and he followed.

"Cal!" she yelled pushing him.

"Sorry luv." He smirked "Didn't mean to make you lose complete control."

Gillian flinched at his choice of words. She stopped moving and stared at him.

"Did we...? she trailed off wondering how to best phrase the question.

Cal opened his mouth, but Gillian recognised the gleam in his eye before he even spoke.

"You heard the man. We're late." He leant forward and kissed her cheek before heading out of the room. Just as the door was the door was closing she heard that unmistakeable accent say

"See you downstairs...Mrs Lightman."

Running through the hotel lobby Gillian was hoping she hadn't left anything behind. She'd packed in a panic, Cal's words spinning in her head. The more she tried to remember the more her head hurt. The hangover was back with a vengeance and all she wanted to do was have a long hot shower and crawl back into bed. Unfortunately that wasn't an option. Reaching the waiting car she took a deep breath before entering hoping Cal was winding her up. Climbing inside, she found Ben and Cal already there. Ben did not look happy but Cal was beaming. Gillian glared at him silently begging him not to make a scene in front of Ben. Cal winked at her and shook his head slightly to say he wouldn't. They made it all the way to the airport without incident until Cal was exiting the vehicle. He turned to Gillian.

"You look different this morning." He said then turning to Reynolds he asked "Don't ya think Ben? She's practically blushing!"

The plane ride home was quiet. Gillian nursing her hangover, Cal going over the details of the case and Ben observing the two of them. He could see there was definitely something going on between them but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They dropped Gillian off at home first and she headed straight for the shower. Letting the water run over her body she tried to wash away the nagging feeling in her mind. What had she done? Being around Cal had obviously rubbed off on her. In her entire life she had never done anything as reckless this and she wasn't even sure she had done anything. She was never drinking again. It was all Cal's fault. If she hadn't been so mad at him none of this would have happened. Groaning she turned off the shower and dried herself. She headed for her bedroom. Glancing at the clock she noticed how late it was. There was nothing else she could do now. She would try and get a good night's sleep and figure it out in the morning.

The next morning Gillian entered the Lightman group building filled with apprehension. Determined to talk to Cal she marched purposefully towards his office but chickened out at the last second, running back to her office and closing the door. She hid there most of the day berating herself for her cowardice. She was just shutting down her computer figuring it was probably safe to slink off home when Cal burst into the room. She physically startled.

"Don't you knock!" she demanded

Cal just grinned. He walked to her desk and placed some papers down in front of her.

"Sign these." He said

Gillian looked puzzled. She picked up the papers and began to read them.

"I'll save you the trouble luv. I am here by signing control of the Lightman group over to my wife."

She couldn't tell if he was serious or not about any of it and she wasn't sure which bothered her the most, his willingness to sign his company over or the fact he'd referred to her as his wife. A myriad of emotions crossed Gillian's face, some she couldn't even name but the most predominant one was shame. She was embarrassed by the fact she couldn't remember.

She stood "About that..." she began

Cal grinned "Yeah?"

Gillian looked sheepish. "I don't remember what happened."

Cal briefly flashed hurt but it covered it by roaring with laughter. Gillian glared at him. He walked around her desk invading her space and backing her into the corner. "What do you want to know?" he asked enjoying her obvious discomfort.

'Damn him' Gillian thought. Out loud she said "You're going to make me ask, aren't you?"

Cal nodded.

Unable to meet his eye Gillian studied the floor and asked "Did we get married?"

For a full minute Cal remained silent as Gillian squirmed. Eventually he forced her to meet his gaze.

"Does this ring any bells?" he asked moving closer, his face centimetres from hers. "You may kiss the bride." And he softly touched his lips to hers.

The smell of his aftershave combined with the brush of his lips triggered something in her brain. Thoughts and feelings came rushing over her as she recalled the events of that night. She leant heavily against the window.

"Oh god." There was a hazy recollection of the two of them standing in front of a guy dressed as Elvis. There was confetti and cheering and then she remembered walking up semi naked in bed. Oh crap. How the hell was she going to ask this one?

Still staring firmly at the ground hoping he wouldn't notice the flush on her face she asked

"Did we...oh...did we have sex?"

Cal laughed again "Was it that bad!"

Gillian's eyes widened

"Don't worry your virtue is still intact and for the record if we had you would remember."

After a few seconds of panic the sensible, practical Gillian took over.

"Ok well we'll just have to get divorced."

"On what grounds?" Cal was smirking and she wanted to wipe it from his face. "You can't sight unreasonable behaviour because after everything I did you still married me. There can't be an irretrievable breakdown because we still work together."

Gillian gave an exasperated sigh. "Why are you trying to make this difficult?"

"I'm not. I just don't see any reason to get divorced."

Gillian's eyes widened "You don't see...I...urgh...You are unbelievable!"

Cal became serious. "Look I did this so legally you would control the company. If we get divorced you'll get half my share. Either way you'd end up the same so let's save some time and money. See it as a business deal."

Gillian stared at him unable to comprehend he could be so blasé about marriage. She pushed past him, grabbed her bag and headed for the door before Cal could register the hurt.

"I'll talk to you when you start making sense." She said over her shoulder as she left the room.

Arriving home Gillian threw her keys onto the table. She stomped into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. Banging the pots and slamming the crockery, she gave up when she broke a plate, and poured herself a large glass of wine. So much for never drinking again! She took a few sips and glared into the glass wishing it was something stronger. Unfortunately she didn't have anything. The only time she drank scotch was with Cal and that wasn't an option tonight. Maybe it would never be an option again. Oh god! This was such a mess. She was so angry, she could never see herself spending time alone with him again. The problem was she didn't know who she was more cross with. She was upset with herself for letting this happen but she was furious with him for treating it like a game. Why couldn't he see that this was serious? They had made a stupid decision and now they would have to deal with the consequences like it or not. And there was the problem. She did like it. Every time she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of being married to him. If she was truly honest the reason she was so upset was not the fact they had done this, but the way they had done it.

Back in his office Cal was brooding into a glass of scotch. He didn't understand why Gillian was so upset. They had made a deal and he was trying to uphold his end. As far as he was concerned she thought of this as a business deal. She had agreed to marry him to help control him and save their business. He took a large swallow of the liquid and felt it burn his throat, unfortunately it didn't remove the lump there. At the time it had seemed like a brilliant idea, but that was Vegas. Back home however it was going to be difficult to live with. Truth be told the idea of being married to her thrilled him and it was getting harder to hide.

A restless night and a hangover each made for a very grumpy Cal and Gillian the following day. Gillian tried to stay out of everyone's way but Cal was hell bent on taking his bad mood out on everyone around him. The mood they were both in Gillian figured it would be best to stay away from him. It was all going according to plan until she was just getting ready to go home for the day. Packing her things away she was wondering if she could sneak out without him noticing when he came barging into her office.

"Going somewhere Luv?" he asked

"I'm tired. I'm going home." She replied.

"What about these?" he said waving papers in her face. "You still haven't signed them."

Gillian stared at him and could see he wasn't going to give up. She pushed past him, heading for the exit, hoping her face hadn't betrayed her. She made it out of her office door but his voice stopped her.

"Don't you think we should talk about it?"

Gillian was stunned. Had Cal Lightman actually just said he wanted to talk?

Cal followed her into the hallway looking slightly amused at the expression on her face.

"Do you want to do this here or can we go to my office where it's more comfortable?" he asked.

Inside Cal's office he closed the door even though they were the only ones left in the building. He gestured to the sofa and they sat down.

"Why don't you want to sign the papers?" he asked. "You were all for it in Vegas."

Gillian wrinkled her nose. "That was Vegas."

"So what's changed?"

Gillian shrugged so Cal continued. "Look I screwed up but I'm trying to make amends. I don't want to flush our business down the toilet so I'm trying to give you what you deserve, complete control."

"I don't want to control you Cal."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to take this seriously. I don't want to be in this mess." She sighed. "I don't want to go through a divorce again."

"So don't."

Gillian spoke slowly as though she were explaining to a child. "The only reason to be married to someone is love and if you can't see that then Vegas has affected you more than I thought."

"So you don't love me?" the tone of his question implied clarification but his eyes gave him away.

"More than you know." She hadn't meant to say it out loud but somehow it had just slipped out.

Cal opened his mouth but for one of the few times in his life he was speechless. They stared at each other in disbelief until Gillian spoke.

"I know you don't think this marriage is a big deal but I do. I can't treat this as a game especially not with you."

Cal stepped closer. "I don't think this is a game. Being married to you...I meant what I said, I trust you with my life...if you'll have me?"

They watched each other for a moment. His eyes bored into hers as though he was trying to burn himself into her soul. He reached out and brushed her cheek with his thumb. His hand threaded into her hair and he moved her head to his. Their lips met in a tender and meaningful kiss.

"Do I take that as a yes then?" he asked

Gillian smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Cal's genuine grin threatened to split his face in two. "Can I kiss you again?"

Gillian smiled shyly. "I don' think a husband has to ask permission to kiss his wife."

Cal's smile widened further. "Well that is bloody fantastic. What other rights do I have?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Suddenly Gillian became serious. "Are we crazy?"

He took her hands in his. "Totally...but that's why this will work. I'm the freak show and you're the shrink, remember. It's perfect. We balance each other out. Besides there's one very important rule for marriage."

Gillian looked suspicious. "What's that?" she asked waiting for the joke.

"Love. I'm in love with you Gillian."

Momentarily taken aback by his declaration she tried to collect her thoughts. Seeing his face full of unguarded emotion, full of love, for her made all of her doubts and fears melt.

"And I'm in love with you." She replied.

Cal took her left hand and kissed the finger where a wedding band should be. Their lips met again but this time the kiss was filled with desire.

"How about I take you home and show you your other rights?" Gillian asked, her eyes black.

Cal grinned again. "Oh I'd LOVE that...but don't we have things to sort out? Like..."

He was silenced with a blistering kiss.

"Later." She said.

Cal didn't need telling twice. He slipped his hand into hers pulling her to her feet.

"Lead the way...Mrs Lightman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Complete Control was supposed to be a one shot but I was convinced by you lovely reviewers to add more. So this is for everyone who reviewed and made favourites of me and my stories. Thank you. Oh and sash queen of the jungle and KelterSkelter, you are a bad influence...but your wish is my command! ****Ok enough chat on with the story...**

Crashing through her front door in a blur of lips and limbs Cal and Gillian were both amazed they had actually made it home. During the car journey they had barely been able to keep their hands off each other. Seven years of pent up desire flooding out of them. Gillian kicked the door closed and found herself pressed up against it, Cal trailing kisses down her neck as he pulled his body flush with hers. She moaned and Cal was sure it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

"Bedroom this way, is it darlin'?" he asked moving through her home throwing open doors until he found the right one.

Once inside they eagerly began to remove each other's clothes. They kissed and nibbled each new inch of exposed flesh when suddenly Cal pulled back. Confusion and fear crossed Gillian's face but Cal was quick to allay her doubts

"I just wanted to look at you." He said meeting her eyes. "I've waited so long for this. I wanted to see if fantasy matched reality."

"You fantasised about me?" she asked genuinely surprised.

Cal nodded "Frequently."

Gillian smiled shyly "So which is better?"

Cal stepped back and raked his eyes over her naked body. The look he gave her made Gillian shiver. She had never felt so exposed and unguarded and it thrilled her.

Cal grinned lasciviously "My fantasies could never do you justice. You are truly beautiful."

He stepped back into her arms and kissed her passionately. They moved towards the bed and he laid her down covering her body with his own. His lips left hers and carried on down her neck and across her chest pausing to lavish attention on the points that made her gasp and press into him. Cal's fingers ran up the inside of her thighs leaving trails of fire. His talented hands caressed and massaged and Gillian felt her whole body burn as she headed for release. Her breathing became heavy and she couldn't contain the screams and moans from escaping her lips. Her heart pounded in her chest as she called out his name in ecstasy. His hand moved back to her leg gently stroking giving her time to come down.

Gillian opened her eyes to see him grinning at her.

"God you're gorgeous." He told her kissing her softly, lust and pride dominant on his face.

Gillian grinned back shifting her position so she could get a better look at him. She ran her eyes over his body taking in every line and scar and committing them to memory. Her body still hummed from the way he had touched her and she remembered what he had said to her in her office after she asked him if they had slept together, '..for the record if we had, you would remember.' After that performance she had no doubt that she would. Another thought entered her brain. A wicked thought that made her smile widen and Cal eye her suspiciously.

"What was that?" he asked

"Complete control." She answered rising from the bed.

Cal watched her as she walked to a drawer and took something out. She held it behind her back as she crawled back up the bed over him. She kissed, him her tongue slipping into his mouth. Without warning she pulled back and Cal opened his eyes but found his vision blocked.

"What the..." putting his hands to his eyes he found silky material. He sat up waiting for an explanation.

He felt Gillian straddle him and then lower the restriction. She searched his face and saw he was puzzled but otherwise relaxed.

"I want try an experiment." She said. "We all know how fond of experiments you are."

"Go on." He encouraged knowing he was going to like this.

"In Vegas you said I could have complete control over you but that's not possible because you can always see what I'm thinking unless..." she held up her hands to reveal a deep purple scarf. Leaning forwards she wrapped it around Cal's eyes again tying it firmly behind his head. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"What can you see?"

Cal shifted his head trying to dislodge the scarf but she'd done a very good job of securing it. Finally he said "Not a bloody thing."

"Good." She said with a satisfied smirk. "Now be a good boy and lie still."

The sultry tone of her voice made Cal's heart rate quicken. He found her mouth with his and kissed her but she pulled away.

"Hey! I thought you couldn't see!"

"I can't."

"You found my mouth."

"Yes but that's because I have your face mapped out in my brain. I know your reflection better than I know my own."

Gillian smiled and gently pushed him back again. He felt her hands on his body tracing over his skin. Her lips replaced her hands followed by her tongue. Cal groaned loudly as she licked and sucked his over sensitized skin. He reached out his hands blindly searching, desperate to touch her, but she pushed them away.

"No. My turn."

Cal moved them behind his head trying to be casual but the feelings she was eliciting in him made that impossible. His hands gripped the bed post tightly as she resumed her exploration, moving lower and lower. Being unable to read her was completely alien to him. He couldn't see what she was going to do by watching her he could only anticipate. It heightened his arousal even more. Normally his pleasure would come from seeing expressions and responding to them. Knowing that one touch, just there, could make her scream his name but now she was in control and all he could do was feel. It was bloody fantastic. Gillian swirled her tongue and Cal moaned. She did it again and again until finally he could take no more. Before she realised what was happening Cal had removed his blindfold, flipped her over and was pressing inside her. Her eyes flew to his, both totally dark with arousal. They started slowly at first, drawing out wonderful profanities from him, but then need over took them and they moved at a frenzied pace towards gratification. They cried out together, collapsing in a tangle of arms and legs.

It took a full five minutes for their breathing to return to normal. Cal pulled Gillian into his arms and held her tightly. He kissed the top of her head while his brain tried to catch up to his body.

"I've never...that was...wow." was the best he could manage.

Gillian smiled and kissed his chest over his heart. "I know."

"I love it when you take control." He grinned pulling her in for another kiss.

They broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes watching the emotions there. The disbelief that this was actually happening, the happiness, the lust and most importantly, the pure love.

"What happens now?" Gillian asked seriously.

"Well I'm not sure I'm quite ready for round two just yet but give me a minute..." he joked as Gillian playfully nudged him. "Oh, you mean this is the where do we go from here conversation?"

She nodded.

"Well much as I'd like to stay here for the rest of my life, I suppose we should sort some things out." He agreed. "I'd like Emily to be the first to know, okay?"

"You want to tell people?" she asked looking a little panicked.

"Are you kidding? I've finally tricked you into falling for me, of course I want to tell people."

Gillian thought for a moment. Cal watched her bite her lip as she searched for the words.

"Can we keep it to ourselves? Just for a little while?" she asked

Cal looked hurt but tried to laugh it off. "You just don't want anyone to know that you lost control!"

Gillian saw through his joke. She pulled him closer.

"I want this to work but... I'm scared. I need time to adjust. _**We**_ need time to find our feet without any outside pressure. Just for a little while I want this to be about you and me."

Cal still looked unsure and she could see him retreating into himself. Making him meet her gaze, she challenged him letting him know no matter how hard he pulled away she would follow.

"I have no regrets, but this..." she said gesturing between them. "...this is the craziest thing I have ever done. You have this effect on me that makes my life complicated enough already. I am not going anywhere, but we need to figure out how to deal with this new aspect of our relationship before we complicate anyone else's life."

Cal smiled. "I knew there was a reason I hired you."

Gillian smiled wider. "I'll think you'll find I'm the boss actually."

Seeing the authoritative look in her eyes, Cal felt his body stirring again. "That you are darlin' and I am your willing slave. Your wish is my command."

Gillian smiled softly. "Make love with me?"

Cal smiled back his eyes shining. He saw the hope he felt reflected back in her eyes and realised in that moment that making love was the perfect way to describe it. He had never wanted to do it more with anyone else. He kissed her as though his life depended on her.

"Always." He whispered gently caressing her as they continued to get to know each other in the most intimate of ways.

**TBC... **


	3. Chapter 3

Cal had agreed to keep their secret, for a little while at least. Gillian wanted to take things slowly but the nature of their existing relationship made that impossible. Besides they couldn't keep their hands off each other. After Heidi almost caught them in a compromising position Cal decided to broach the subject again.

"If we told them, then maybe people would start knocking around here." He said resuming his exploration of her neck.

Gillian sighed. He knew exactly where to kiss her to make her melt. "Ok, but you're right we should tell Emily first."

Later that night Cal watched Emily and Gillian clearing away the dinner dishes. He smiled at how normal it felt. Gillian caught his eye, nodding.

"We need to talk to you." Cal said turning to Emily.

Emily grinned "We huh?"

"Yeah. Why are you grinning?"

Gillian smiled. "I think_ your_ daughter may have an idea of what's going on."

Cal looked between the two women. "Eh?"

Emily grinned at both of them looking like she was about to burst. "Can I be the first to say...it's about time."

"Oi cheeky! 'ang on a minute. How do you know? What do you know?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "You guys finally got together. It's pretty obvious Dad. I mean you've been happy and there's only one person who could make you this happy."

Cal glanced at Gillian and smiled. Emily pointed at him "See!"

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"You were different when you came back from Las Vegas but I didn't know for certain until just now when you said you both wanted to talk to me."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Gillian said.

"I understand you wanted to get used to the idea yourselves before you told anyone else."

Both adults marvelled at the sense and maturity of the young woman in front of them.

"There's something else." Cal told his daughter. "I'd like Gillian to move in here with us."

Emily grinned again. "That's great..." then her smile widened and Gillian recognised Cal in his daughter. "..Of course living in sin isn't the greatest example to set for your impressionable teenage daughter..."

Cal and Gillian exchanged a look and Emily laughed. "Relax. I'm joking."

"Yeah about that." Cal began. "We're already married."

Emily's jaw dropped. "What!"

Cal wrapped his arms around Gillian to accentuate his point, and watched Emily absorb the news.

"When?" She finally asked.

" Last month in Vegas." He replied.

Gillian pulled away from Cal, going to Emily. "It wasn't planned and we would never want to exclude you..."

"How long have you guys been dating?" Emily interrupted.

Gillian looked at Cal for help.

"We haven't." He said. "It's complicated."

"So you chose not to tell me! Thanks a lot Dad!"

"Hey!" He yelled back but Gillian stepped between them.

"Let's go and sit down." She said.

They headed for the living room and Gillian and Emily sat on the sofa while Cal paced.

Gillian looked into the big brown eyes of the teenager. "We would never intentionally exclude you. Your Dad wanted to tell you as soon as this happened but I asked him not to."

"Why?"

Gillian took Emily's hands. "We weren't dating but some things happened in Vegas that made us realise we wanted to be together and what started out as flippant quickly became serious. We needed to deal with that change in our relationship before we involved anyone else. I'm sorry if you feel we've hidden things from you, but it wasn't because we didn't want to include you. Your Dad loves you very much and I love your Dad. I would like us to work this out so you feel comfortable. You are and always will be, the most important person here."

Emily thought for a while.

"Where's your ring?" she asked after a few minutes.

Cal looked sheepish. "I uh...I'm working on that."

"You haven't told anyone else, have you?" Emily asked although she already knew the answer.

"We wanted you to be the first to know." Gillian said.

Emily smiled and Cal and Gillian breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok. I mad at you for getting married without me." She told her father. Then the cheeky look from earlier resurfaced. "...but a raise in my allowance and a later curfew should fix that."

"Don't push it." Cal warned failing to hide smile.

"But really, I couldn't be happier. Like I said, it's about time. You make him happy." Emily said turning to Gillian and hugging her. "Welcome to the family."

Gillian hugged her back, tears of joy shining in her eyes. Cal watched the two most important women in his life and wondered how he got so lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short one. Maybe a couple more after this. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with it :)**

"It's beginning to freak me out."

"I know. It's just not normal."

"What do you think happened?"

"Maybe he got laid."

"Loker!" Ria complained, pulling a face.

"What?"

"First of all talking about Lightman getting laid is an image I really don't need and secondly that wouldn't make him this happy."

"Nope that would be Emily or Foster. So which is it?"

"Oi! You two my office. **Now!"**

Loker and Torres turned to see Cal standing in the door of the break room. They looked at each other with an expression that said 'oh crap' and followed him.

When they arrived at his office Ben and Gillian were waiting for them.

"So I'm the topic of break room conversation now am I?" Cal asked glaring at them.

Loker and Torres looked at each other and then the floor.

"We were just..." Ria began.

"You were complaining that I'm happy. Apparently it's freaking you out."

Gillian tried to stifle a laugh but did a lousy job.

"It's just that were not used to..." Eli tried.

Cal moved so he was inches from both of them. "If I ever catch you gossiping about me again you're fired, understand?"

The younger pair nodded.

"Right then. Go on get lost. All of you."

"Why the hell did you bring me in here?" Reynolds complained as he followed Loker and Torres to the door.

"Oh yeah." Cal said. "By the way Foster and I got married."

All three stopped dead in their tracks, completely stunned. They turned to stare at Cal and Gillian, who displayed happiness and pride on their faces.

"Night then." Cal said waving his hand dismissively.

"Cal!" Gillian admonished. She turned back to their friends who were all silent.

Finally Ria found her voice. "Seriously?"

Gillian nodded.

"Why?" Loker asked.

"Loker!" Ria hissed.

"No. I mean why now?" he clarified. "I mean any fool can see you two are crazy about each other but none of us thought you'd actually do anything about it." He turned to Gillian. "We thought you had more sense...and you..." he said addressing Cal. "...well we figured you knew she was way out of your league."

Cal stepped towards him and for a second Eli wasn't sure if Cal was going to punch him.

"The question you should be asking yourselves is why you both showed complete surprise when I told you. I ought to fire you both for not figuring it out."

"You always look at each other like that." Ria said waving her finger at them. "We knew something was up but how were we supposed to know you'd got married?"

"Yeah, well you're lucky, 'cos I'm no longer in charge." Cal said stepping next to Gillian. All eyes turned to her.

"That's why we did it." Cal continued. "So legally the Lightman group would belong to a Lightman. Mrs Lightman."

Even Ben who wasn't a deception expert could see through that one. The pure joy and love radiating from both Cal and Gillian screamed from their very beings. They weren't fooling anyone. Not even for a micro second.

"Congratulations. It's about time." Ben said stepping forward to shake Cal's hand. He hugged Gillian and kissed her cheek.

"Oi!" Cal yelled.

Ben stepped back to him. "I meant what I said. You treat her right or you'll have me to answer to."

Cal nodded.

"You don't have to worry Ben." Gillian told him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well at least there'll be perks with the job now."

Everyone turned to Loker. "What? All I'm saying is she puts up with his...personality...she might as well get laid."

"Loker!"

Ria moved to Gillian. "Congratulations." She said and the two women hugged.

Ria turned to Cal. "So if she's the boss, what does that make you?"

"Hey! I can still fire you, you know."

Ria grinned. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you." She said sincerely.

Cal smiled then clapped his hands together. "Right. I don't know about the rest of you but we have a home to go to, so go on, bugger off."

"I am so loving this." Eli said heading for the door. "Foster's only been in charge for five minutes and we're getting sent home at a reasonable time!"

Cal glared at him and Loker all but ran from the room. "Goodnight boss." He yelled over his shoulder at Gillian who laughed. She watched them leave, then turned back to Cal who was deep in thought.

"What wrong?" she asked

"If you're the boss what _**does **_that make me?"

Gillian smiled wrapping her arms around her husband, whispering in his ear.

"Mine."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Gillian was disturbed by a tapping on her office door. She looked up to find Loker standing there.

"Have you got a minute?" he asked.

Gillian nodded and waved him in.

"It occurred to me that I never said congratulations last night." Loker began. "So congratulations."

Gillian smiled. "Thank you."

"You two have been through a lot together."

Gillian nodded. "Yes we have."

"And **you**'ve put up with a lot, dealt with a lot..." Loker continued. "...What I'm trying to say is, if anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

Touched by his sentiment, Gillian rose from behind her desk. "Thank you Eli." She said taking his hand and squeezing it.

Loker squeezed back but then lightened the mood. "So boss then?"

Gillian smiled. "Only on paper. This place is founded on Cal's science. He is the reason we are all here. He will always be the one we answer to. Business as usual. Can you make sure everyone knows that?"

"Sure." Loker said stepping towards the door. "Business as usual...but for the record. He is the reason we are all here, but you are the reason we all stay."

Gillian watched him leave wondering if life could get better than this. She had finally worked things out with Cal. Emily and their Lightman group family were all happy for them, even the business was doing well. Deciding to share her good mood with her husband Gillian headed for Cal's office. She stopped dead outside when she heard a familiar voice coming from the office.

"Oh Cal. Come on."

"Come on what Zoe?" Gillian heard Cal's voice and he sounded exasperated.

"It's ridiculous." Zoe continued.

"Why is it ridiculous?" Cal's temper was rising.

"You've been obsessed with her for years, but actually marrying her?"

There was silence for a minute or so and even outside the room Gillian could feel the tension.

"Did you ever think about how this would affect Emily?" Zoe tried.

"What?"

"She likes Gillian what happens when you split up?"

"We aren't going to split up."

"Don't be naive Cal. She's not exactly your type."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't get me wrong she'd be good for you, you need the stability but you crave excitement. She'll never be enough for you."

"Get out." Cal's voice was dangerously low as though he would blow at any moment.

"You know I'm right."

"GET OUT!"

Zoe grabbed her bag and stalked out of the room straight into Gillian. She stopped and the two women glared at each other.

"You heard him." Gillian said.

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you. He's not exactly perfect husband material."

Gillian met her stare. "Depends on the wife."

Zoe went to storm away but at the last second turned back moving closer to Gillian.

"We were happy. I mean we were never a match made in heaven but we were doing fine...And then he met you...and all of that changed. He changed. If he had never met you maybe we would still be together."

The sadness on Zoe's face made Gillian feel guilty and she lowered her gaze. When she looked back Zoe had regained her composure.

"Let's hope you have better luck than I did." Zoe said almost managing to look genuine before strutting away.

Gillian felt arms slip around her waist as she watched Zoe leave.

"Don't worry about her luv."

Gillian turned in his arms and managed a weak smile. Cal pulled her into his office closing the door behind them and pinning her against it. He began to kiss his way down her neck but after a minute or so of an unresponsive Gillian he pulled back.

"Don't let her bother you."

"I can't help it. She made me feel like the other woman."

Cal smiled and looked guilty himself. "You are."

"What?" Gillian pushed him backwards, back distancing herself from him. "Are you and she still..."

Cal closed the gap she had made between them and grabbed her arms forcing himself into her personal space. "Of course not! What do you take me for."

Gillian knew in her heart Cal would never cheat and one look at his face confirmed that, but she couldn't shake the feelings Zoe created in her.

"She's right about one thing." She said

"She is?"

"I'm not your type."

"No you're not. But that doesn't mean she's right. Look, Zoe has issues when it comes to you and rightly so. When I met you I changed and she blames you. From the moment I met you, whether I admitted it or not you I wanted you and it scares the hell out of me that I might screw this up... But then I remember that I have something that will ensure I don't."

Gillian looked sceptical "What's that?"

Cal smiled and kissed her cheek. "You."

Gillian smiled back her body language softening. "Me?"

"Yeah. Complete control remember? It is your responsibility to keep me in check."

"So I am entirely accountable for your behaviour?" she asked still smiling.

"Yup." Cal winked at her but then he became serious. He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I trust you to not let us fail. We will work because you are completely different. I have never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. You are what I want, what I need. She _**is**_ wrong about us... You changed me. You make me better."

He kissed her again and this time she responded. Tugging her towards his private office he closed the door behind them and resumed his path down her neck. Melting into his touch, Gillian felt her common sense leaving her.

"Not at the office Cal." She murmured half heartedly against his skin.

"They all know to knock now." He answered nibbling her flesh.

She sighed against him and began helping him out of his clothes. "Good girls aren't supposed to do this kind of thing." She said kissing along his jaw.

Cal laughed but it turned into a moan when she ran her hands lower down his body.

"I always knew you weren't a good girl."

**Thanks to everyone still reading this. Don't worry I haven't forgotten she doesn't have a ring yet. I am working on it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is unashamedly soppy. I make no apologies for that! Enjoy :)**

Gillian pulled onto their drive puzzled to find the house in total darkness. Opening the front door she called out but found no answer. She headed for the kitchen. Flicking on a light and reaching into her bag for her phone she dialled Cal's number. She hadn't seen him all day at work. He'd left her a message to say he had things to do and would see her later but she had presumed he would be home by now. Just as she lifted the phone to her ear she caught sight of something on the stairs. It was a piece of paper. Gillian picked it up and read the one word in Cal's handwriting. 'Upstairs.' Smiling she set her phone down and followed his instruction. When she reached the landing she saw a trail of scarlet red rose petals leading to their bedroom. Pushing open the door she gasped as she discovered a smartly dressed Cal sitting on their bed surrounded by candles and flowers.

"'Ello darlin'."

"What's going on?" she asked delight written all over her face.

Cal held out his hand and she walked over to him sitting beside him.

"Tonight we have been officially married for one month and tomorrow I am taking you shopping for a wedding ring. But first I want to do this right."

Cal took her hands in his and turned to face her fully. "Now I don't always know how to use my words because to me expressions say so much more. But I know how much you love those mushy romance novels and words are _**your**_thing so here goes... You make my head spin. I never feel on solid ground with you. Love was a nice fuzzy feeling that I occasionally thought about. Not with you. With you it makes me crazy. I constantly think about it. About you. Seven years on and you walk into a room and my breath catches. The slightest brush of your hand and it's all I can do not to grab you , kiss you and never let go. Now I considered riding into the office on a white horse but..."

Gillian laughed "Oh I would have loved to have seen that."

"...But I wanted this to be between you and me." Cal got down on one knee in front of her. "Will you continue to be married to me?" He asked holding out an engagement ring.

Lost for words she stared at Cal and began nodding furiously. Cal slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her hand. Then he rejoined her on the bed groaning. "Good job you didn't want to think about it. I'm too old to be on my knees." He joked.

Gillian leaned in and kissed his lips. "Thank you." She said "That was perfect." She looked down at the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"It was my Mum's."

Gillian's eyes flew to his.

"Oh Cal."

"After her funeral my Dad gave it to me and told me to find someone as special as my Mum was to give it to. It's the only time I ever saw him show any emotion. I've had it all these years but I couldn't bear to look at it. It made me sad but if you wear it I can see it and be happy."

"I don't know what to say." Gillian said her eyes shining with tears.

Cal touched her cheek wiping away the fallen tears. "You are the most special woman I've ever known. I've never had anyone who understood me like you. You've seen all of me and you didn't run away."

Gillian leaned in and tenderly kissed his lips. She pulled back allowing him to read her fully to show him she understood how hard his confession had been for him. Placing her hands back in his she said.

"When I first met you, despite the obvious charm and bravado, I saw a scared boy who was terrified everyone would leave him. And I wanted to hug you, take that pain away and tell you that if you were mine I'd never leave you. Well now I have you and I promise I'll never leave you. You changed me too. You gave me passion and meaning and something much more valuable. Love. For better or worse, painful, comforting, overwhelming love. And I'm thankful everyday for that."

He reached out and pulled her to him his lips brushing softly against hers. He gathered her into his arms and held her as though promising he would never let her go. His fingers wound into her hair, kissing down her neck and across her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered against her.

"I love you." She breathed.

He began to remove her clothes one piece at a time drinking in the beauty of the newly exposed skin. When she was completely naked he removed his clothes, all the time never taking his eyes off her. Lying on the bed beside her, he pulled her back to him. Taking her left hand he kissed the fingers there. Leaning forward he kissed the skin of her chest above her heart. His hands ran the length of her body, his touch light, almost afraid he would break her. Their lips met in kisses so sweet and soft that they made her sigh. Positioning himself over her, he gazed into her eyes as he entered her filling her with his love and adoration. Feeling him move with her she briefly wondered if it was actually possible for your heart to burst with joy, before the pleasure became too intense for coherent thought. Being inside of her he felt the sensation of being complete and was momentarily overcome by it. Her soft moans brought him back into the moment and before long they were breathing hard and calling the others name. Clinging to one another afterwards no more words were needed. Everything they would ever need to say was written all over their faces in one simple emotion. Love.

**Do we need a proper wedding? What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Cal watched Gillian's face. It was moments like this that she allowed him to read her without question. These moments were about total intimacy. She let him see all of her and he returned the sentiment.

"Still glad you married me?" he asked stroking her hair away from her face.

Gillian smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Cal froze as an expression flashed across her face. She was definitely happy, but had he seen regret?

She felt him stiffen and took his hand. "What? What did you see?" she asked.

Cal sat up leaning against the back of the bed. "Do you regret it?"

Gillian sat up facing him. "No." She said simply.

He could see she was telling the truth but that little flash of doubt niggled in his brain. They sat in silence for a moment and she could feel him retreating into himself.

"Talk to me." She pleaded. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Cal looked into her eyes and saw the love he felt for her reflected back. He knew he owed it to her to open up instead of closing himself off and making his own conclusions.

"I've always found you difficult to read." He began. "Maybe I'm wrong but you showed regret. Are you sorry we got married?"

Gillian smiled and touched his cheek. "You're not wrong but not for the reasons you think. I love you and I want to be with you but, I do regret marrying you."

Cal looked crushed but Gillian maintained eye contact.

"Let me explain. I'm embarrassed. Against my better judgement I married you to shut you up. Now, I'm so glad I did because I don't know if we would have ever got to where we are now any other way. But when I think of our wedding I would have liked to have had happy memories instead of hazy ones."

Cal considered her words for a while.

"So if you had the chance to do it properly, you'd do it again?"

"Of course." She said touching his cheek.

Cal smiled. "Ok leave it to me."

"What's going on?" she asked grinning.

Cal winked at her. "I'm taking back some control."

A week later and Cal was mentally running through a check list hoping he hadn't forgotten anything. Today had to be perfect. Today was all about making Gillian happy. He had made sure to consult her but all of the plans and arrangements had been his doing. His way of taking control. Of course he'd had a little help from Emily, who in turn had roped Loker and Torres in. Now was his chance to shout to the world that she was his, and it had been a long time coming. Standing in his study he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was smiling. Cal Lightman looked in the mirror and liked who he saw. He saw a man who was finally happy. A man who had let go of the past and who looked toward his future. He had finally let her in, trusted her with his life and she had repaid him in the best way possible. And now he was about to stand up in front of everyone that mattered to them and show his love.

He heard a voice from his office. "Dad?"

Cal stepped into the office to find Emily waiting for him.

She walked towards him and began straightening his tie. "You look great."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks luv. So do you. I see you toned down the huge bridesmaid dress you originally wanted!" He teased admiring Emily's purple halter dress. He noticed how grown up she looked but her eyes shone with childish excitement.

Emily pouted "If I'd had my way we'd be having a huge wedding."

"Well it's just as well I'm a good parent and don't let you always have your own way! Is it time?"

Emily nodded "You ready?"

"Absolutely. Let's go."

Waiting in her office Gillian picked up a photograph of her and Cal. She gazed at it amazed by the smiling faces staring back. She could hardly believe in the space of a few short weeks her life would have changed so much. Although she loved romance novels and believed in happy ever after, she was also a strong independent woman who didn't need a man to make her life complete. But now she had that man, the right man, for the first time in her life she felt whole. Her reflection was broken by a tapping on the door. She looked up to see Ria enter the room. She stopped and stared at Gillian.

"Oh." She said clutching her hands to her chest. "You look beautiful."

Gillian fidgeted with her hair which was pinned up, a few loose strands framing her face. "Well if Emily had gotten her way this would be a meringue." Gillian smiled indicating her knee length ivory lace dress.

"It's beautiful. Are you ready?"

Gillian nodded and followed Ria.

In one of the larger conference rooms in the Lightman group building Cal glanced around at the assembled group of people. Most of the group was made up of their employees but there were one or two members of Gillian's family and a few outside friends. The whole setting was very informal, everyone stood, partly because Gillian hadn't wanted to walk down an aisle and partly because they didn't have enough chairs. Cal had let Emily decorate. He had said small and tasteful, but what he said and what he got were two different things. 'It looks like Valentine's day threw up!' he had joked when he had seen it. Suddenly there was a commotion and then hushed calm. Later Cal would reflect on how corny this was, but time seemed to stop as Gillian entered the room. Looking at the love of his life only one word formed in Cal's mind. Perfect. She crossed the room to him and took his hand. At that moment a short grey haired woman came over to them.

"Hi. I'm Helen. I'm conducting the blessing today. Are you ready to begin?" she asked.

Gillian nodded and Cal answered "Ready when you are."

The woman addressed the room. "We are gathered here today at the request of Gillian and Cal to bear witness to their marriage and to celebrate their love for one another and for you all." She turned to Cal. "Do you have rings?"

Cal reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings that he and Gillian had chosen only days earlier.

"Ok." She continued. "Please face each other and repeat after me."

Cal held Gillian's hands and repeated words of the officiate, slipping the gold band onto her finger.

"Gillian I give you this ring as a token of my love and a symbol of our marriage. I vow to be loving, faithful and loyal to you throughout our lives together."

Gillian took the other ring from Cal's hand and placed it onto his finger, looking into his eyes as she said. "Cal, I give you this ring as a token of my love and a symbol of our marriage. I vow to be loving, faithful and loyal to you throughout our lives together."

The celebrant addressed the assembled group again. "In the presence of you all Cal and Gillian have pledged to share their lives and their hearts. We have witnessed this promise today and it gives me great pleasure to declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cheering followed by aahs accompanied the tender, loving kiss. Oblivious to anyone else in the room, Gillian said "I will always be glad I married you."


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is it. It's finished. I've loved writing this and I wouldn't have done it without encouragement, so thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. This is for you : ) You guys are awesome!**_

Searching the room for her husband Gillian was just about to head for his office figuring he must have gone to hide when she felt his arms slip around her from behind.

"If we snuck off do you think they would notice?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Shivering at the tone of his voice for a moment Gillian considered his proposal but then remembered they were in the middle of their wedding reception. She turned in his arms and grinned at him.

"Tempting as that sounds, I don't think Emily would forgive you. She's expecting you to make a speech."

Cal groaned. "Technically you're the boss, so you should do it."

Gillian rolled her eyes at him. "Partners Cal. We're partners."

"Partners." He repeated smiling at the word. Then a look of devilment crossed his face. "So we should do it together." And before she could protest Cal grabbed her hand pulling her to the centre of the room yelling, "Oi! Can I have everyone's attention!"

Everyone stopped and turned to him. Cal grinned at Gillian then pushed her in front of him.

"The missus wants to say a few words."

Gillian glared at him. Cal did his best innocent expression. Addressing the group she said.

"What my lovely husband is trying to say is _**we**_ wanted to thank you all for making today special by sharing it with us. Everyone in this room plays an essential part in our lives. You are the people who keep things running. Without you all of this..." she gestured around her. "...would not exist. You have turned our work place into a family and because of that I have found my home. Eli, Ria despite the fact we've 'freaked you out' and probably made things very frustrating you have both stuck with us. Thank you for your loyalty and support. Ben, I can only imagine how crazy you must have thought we were in Vegas. Thank you for not calling us on it and for being a good friend. And Emily. What can I say? You make me feel like a part of my own little family. You are intelligent, wise and loving. Thank you for being you." Emily stepped forwards and hugged Gillian. The two of them looked at Cal. "Anything you'd like to add Cal?" Gillian asked.

Cal cleared his throat and composed himself. "Er, no what you said should do it."

"I'd like to propose a toast." Emily said "To my Dad and Gillian, for finally getting their acts together!"

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses. "To Cal and Gillian."

"You do know it's tradition for the bride and groom to leave before everyone else?" Cal asked Gillian later.

"Eager to start the honeymoon are we?" Gillian teased running her fingers across his chest.

"Too bloody right. Remind me again how you convinced me leaving Loker and Torres in charge was a good idea?"

"I think there may have been mention of never leaving our bed." She whispered.

A huge grin spread across Cal's face. "Oh yeah."

"Ok." She said. "Let me say goodbye to a few people and I'll meet you in your office in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later Gillian entered Cal's office to find him sitting behind his desk.

"You look serious." She said.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Cal rose from behind the desk. "There's a fine line between friends and lovers."

"Ok." She said wondering where he was going with this.

"I suppose I was just thinking how glad I am I get both. You are my best friend and I have loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. You are the reason I haven't gone under, personally as well as professionally. I owe you my life and I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you. I can't promise I will be the world's greatest husband but I do promise to try. I will never think I deserve you but I am desperate to prove myself wrong. This is forever."

Gillian leaned into him and gently brushed her lips against his. She touched his cheek looking deep into his eyes.

"You deserve everything you have. People often ask me why I put up with you. Now aside from the fact I'm in love with you, you are one of the most fascinating people I have ever met. Your determination and dedication are the things that first attracted me to you. Along with your stubbornness and single-mindedness comes brilliance. You are a truly remarkable man, and if you bring these qualities to our marriage then I know everything is going to be fine." She kissed him again then continued. "I have a wedding present for you." From behind her back she produced the papers naming her as the head of the Lightman Group. "I think you've more than proved yourself to me. So much so that it's time I relinquished my control over you." Holding out the paper Gillian went to tear them in half but Cal's hands stopped her.

"Darlin' you've always had complete control over me. Why stop now?"

She gave him a look which said 'Are you sure?'

Cal grinned "I've never been more sure of anything. Partners?"

Gillian nodded "Partners."

Cal's smile widened "Then take me to bed."

Gillian didn't need telling twice. She slipped her hand into his and pulling him to her.

"Lead the way Mr Lightman."

_**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! THE END.**_


End file.
